


Alarming?

by Yassoda



Series: On The Road (To Our Degrees) So Far [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: College AU, College!AU, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat (here room) next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarming?

Castiel is forcefully yanked away from a dream about cats riding kites to take over the world. His dazed confusion as to what has woken him up lasts for about a millisecond as his brain processes the blaring alarm and the mechanic voice that instructs him to leave the building. He starts moving before recognizing the fire alarm, slips his socks and shoes on, takes his coat, and makes to exit calmly. Gabriel is nowhere in sight, which is somewhat alarming... This isn't a drill, it's three a.m. Then again, be there a fire or not, Gabriel is probably the one who set off the alarm.  
Castiel joins the flow of students stomping down the stairs and soon arrives outside. The air is crisp and cold, and people are already huddled here and there, some of them grouping around small gas heaters the foresighted ones brought outside with them.  
The firetruck arrives, and its glaring light illuminates the crowding students. Castiel squints and stays out of the way. He hopes this is over quickly, he has a 9am course on the next day.

"Hey, Cas!"

A warm hand clomps on his shoulder, and Castiel turns around to a grinning Dean Winchester. The man looks much too joyful for the circumstances, and Castiel finds himself smiling back before taking in Dean's attire.  
Oh.  
Dean is wearing slippers, boxer briefs, and an open dressing gown. Nothing else. Castiel's lips part slightly. That is a lot of exposed skin. Although Dean must be suffering the effects of the cold, Castiel's mind is more occupied with the idea of touching said exposed skin. He is distracted from his contemplation when Dean snorts. Castiel lifts his eyes once more, slightly flustered at being caught staring, but Dean is staring right back. At Castiel's blue and yellow bee cotton printed pajamas.

"So... You like bees?" asks Dean. It sounds more curious and amused than judging.

"Bees are incredibly useful creatures. They perpetuate life on earth. The pajama is a gift from my sister. She found it 'adorable as fuck' if I recall correctly. Apparently, the blue matches my eyes. And it is very warm."

Castiel says the last part pointedly, tipping his head to indicate Dean's lack of real clothing. Dean just laughs.

"Yeah, I sleep with the least amount of clothes possible. I've spent too many nights falling asleep completely dressed, I can't stand it anymore," he shrugs. Castiel is sure there is a story behind that. "I'm lucky I could grab this beauty," Dean adds, stroking his dressing-gown with a proud look on his face. "Now _this_ is what I call quality!"

Castiel finds his hand moving forward to touch Dean's arm. The gown is very soft. And Dean is very firm under that.

He only realizes he's been touching Dean just a little to long when a tall young man in sweatpants and a coat stops next to them and clears his throat. Dean jumps, and Castiel takes his hand back.

"Oh hey Sammy."

"It's Sam," the tall guy says, rolling his eyes. He holds his hand out to Castiel. "I'm Dean's brother."

They shake hands.

"I am Castiel. I believe you are acquainted with my cousin, Gabriel?"

"Ooh, yeah."

Sam look pointedly at Dean, who shoves him and mumbles a half-hearted 'shut up'.

"Are you two room mates?" asks Castiel.

Sam and Dean nod.

"Yeah. Though mister lovey-dovey will soon be spending most of his nights over at his _girlfriend_ 's place, ain't that right Sammy?"

"Shut up Dean, you can't tease me about girls anymore, I'm not eight years old."

"I can always tease you about anything, dork."

"Shut up jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam just rolls his eyes, and looks back at the evacuated building and the tired-looking firemen.

"Well it looks like someone's just cooked popcorn in the microwave again."

Dean scoffs.

"That doesn't even produce that much smoke! What the hell."

"I did find the sensors to be slightly over-sensitive," muses Castiel. "Gabriel is now forbidden to experiment with fire in our room."

They stand there for a while, looking at the firemen pack up and leave without using a single drop of water.  
Dean stretches as the chief fireman yells into a megaphone that the place is safe, and as the others groan, Castiel's eyes are drawn to the shifting muscles of Dean Winchester's stomach. He snaps away from it when he hears Sam huff, and has the decency to blush. That wasn't very subtle was it. He stares at the ground as Sam tells Dean he's going back to bed, and the mass of students turns into a flow once more as they run towards the warmth.  
Soon, Dean claps Castiel on the shoulder and bids him a good night. Castiel nods and looks at Dean's retreating form meld with all the others. He sighs. Pining. That's what this is. How inconvenient. Should he be alarmed? It might affect the budding friendship they have going... But he doesn't want to stop seeing Dean because of weird feelings!  
Well, he's got movie night to look forward to at least. The Matrix. He wonders what all that's about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment! :)


End file.
